


Do You Still Love Me...?

by Keith_the_Kogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amara is a innocent bean, Amara is secretly gay, Coming Out, Don't hurt her, Everyone accepts her, Gen, Nervousness, She's scared to come out, Shiro loves her, Shiros a great dad, Voltron OC - Freeform, father daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keith_the_Kogane/pseuds/Keith_the_Kogane
Summary: Amara is the daughter of Shiro, and she is the future black paladin! She is fourteen years old, and a total sweetheart. Everyone loves her, and she is close with everyone. She never lies, keeps secrets, and she is just an angle, but she has kept a secret for a while, she's gay. She wants to tell everyone, especially her dad, but she's scared if they will hate her, but she decides secrets get people in trouble and to tell them, but what if they don't accept her..? That's the thing that makes her scared..





	Do You Still Love Me...?

Amara has been keeping a secret from everyone. She was gay, and she knew for a while she was, ever since she was two actually, but she has heard stories about people being homophobic, and that horrified her, what if nobody liked her anymore, or thought differently of her? One day she was going to tell her dad but the fear took over and she stopped herself from telling him at eight years old, and she's kept it a secret ever since, but today, she decided to tell everyone, but first her dad.

\---------

 

One morning Amara was in the bathroom doing some breathing exercises. She has been getting stomach aches from anxiety all morning, and she was horrified. Today was the day she was going to come out of the closet to her dad, and she had so much anxiety about it. Shiro always told her that she could tell him anything, but what if this is something that would cause him to hate her? What if he decides he no longer loves her? Those thoughts always lingered and it scared her so much, she nearly backed out of it. "No, Amara." She whispers to herself, staring at her reflection in the mirror of her own bathroom. "You are not backing out of this again, you can do this. Your fourteen, don't be a baby.." Amara was amazing at giving others a pep-talk, but horrible at giving herself one. She always criticized herself about her flaws, her fear being one of them. Amara takes a deep breath, her hazel eyes sparkling before she turns, her black hair in a ponytail, and walks out.   
Amara was near shaking as she approached her door. She pauses a moment to collect herself before starting to walk out into the hallway. She decided this would be a better conversation to have in private, as she continued to walk down the hall to her father's room, the door still closed. "If he's asleep I don't wanna wake him.." Amara whispers to herself quietly, always being considerate of other people, before she decided to knock once. She raises her hand to the door, making it into a fist before knocking once. She stands still until she hears Shiro say, "Come in!" Amara knows she has time to back out of this, walk away, but she won't allow herself to back out again, she's ready...

\---------

Amara opens her dads door, Shiro sitting on his bed. He gives her a warm smile as he sits up. "Morning, sweetheart." He looks at her, but could tell that something was wrong. He frowns and quickly stands and walks over to her as Amara closes the door. "Baby, what's wrong..?" He asks with concern in his voice. Amara was looking down, before she speaks up. "You said I could tell you anything, right..?" Amara asks hesitantly, and Shiro nods. "Of course, Mara." He assures his daughter, hearing fear in his voice. "No matter what..?" She adds on to her question. Shiro kneels to Amara's height, putting his hands on her shoulders gently. "Amara, you could kill someone and I would still love you. Don't get any ideas about murdering someone, but no matter what you do or what you say, you are my daughter, and I will always love you no matter what you do, but if you aren't comfortable telling me yet that's perfectly fine, but my door is always open, sweetheart." Shiro smiles at her, and Amara looks up at him with tears in her eyes. Shiro pulls her into a hug and lets Amara cry into him. "I-I'm gay.." Amara said, her words choked back due to crying. "Im s-sorry.." Amara cried harder, but Shiro just smiles gently. "Hey now, don't you ever be sorry for who you love, okay? I'm so proud of you for telling me, baby, so proud." Shiro praises his obviously shaken daughter, and he actually was proud of her. He knows how hard that must have been for the younger girl. Shiro hears Amara sniffle as she looks up at him. "Do you still love me...?" Amara asks hesitantly with tears dripping down her face. "Of course I do, Mara. Nothing you do will make me stop loving you, okay? I want you to know that I would never stop loving you, no matter who you love." Shiro tells her gently, and Amara is quiet for a moment but starts to laugh and cry. Shiro chuckles a little. "I didn't want you to cry." He smiled, and Amara laughed. "I-I'm just so happy. I have the best father ever." Amara cried and laughed. Shiro kisses her head and wipes her tears. "I'm happy you told me, Mara. I won't tell the others if you don't want me to." Shiro tells her, and Amara feels anxiety being lifted up off her shoulders. She has never been more happy or more relieved in her entire life, especially about a secret. "Thank you, daddy." Amara smiled. Shiro smiles at what Amara just said. She hasn't called him 'daddy' since she was seven. "Your welcome, baby. Now we should go out to breakfast, okay?" Shiro smiled brightly. Amara sniffled and nods, "Okay." She giggled. She really did have the best dad in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this fanficton! I am thinking about making more cute stories like this, and should I make more chapters for when Amara comes out to the rest of the paladins? Also, please do not use Amara for other fanfictons, as she is my OC. Anyway, cya all soon! Bye!
> 
> ~Lynn


End file.
